Mixed Emotions Chapter 2
by Shikiyoku-Sama
Summary: The second section of the thrilling series lol


All InuYasha characters and eras are the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi_**  
**_

* * *

_**The line shown above means a different scene or "scene-cut" ENJOY!**_

**_MIXED EMOTIONS_**

_**By: Shikiyoku-Sama**_

_**CHAPTER 2 – BETRAYAL**_

Rin looked up at Kagome's voice. Looking at her cautiously, she scooted down the bed to make room for Kagome. Kagome smiled and sat down beside her.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you. How old are you?" she asked.

Rin stared at Kagome, memories flooding back. Kagome always traveled with Sesshomaru-sama's younger brother, InuYasha. A grin suddenly broke out across Rin's face as she lunged at Kagome, hugging her tightly. Kagome startled by Rin's abrupt outburst of emotion, hesitantly hugged her back.

Rin pulled back, "Kagome-chan! I missed you so much! I'm 18 now and that makes you around…23, I think. You're still coming to this era still?"

Kagome froze, no one knew except for InuYasha and the others that she was from another time. "Where'd you hear that from?" she asked fiddling with the covers.

"Oh I didn't hear it, I saw it! When I was younger and you were 15. I saw you drop into the well and disappear. I then learned later from Sesshomaru-sama's spies that you were from another time." She grinned again, briefly showing her old self.

Kagome chuckled and looked at Rin's eyes. Her eyes were still the same size as they were but the color changed to a deep gray. The moon from the window highlighted her hair and caused her features to soften. Rin had grown to a very beautiful young lady.

_Sesshomaru is lucky to have such a jewel in his care._ Kagome thought smiling slightly, stroking Rin's cheek. She stood up and left the room, leaving a bewildered Rin cross-legged in the mix of sheets.

Sesshomaru was pacing up and down his room when he heard a tentative knock at the door. "Come in!" he said firmly but casually.

He was surprised to find Kagome standing in his doorway, he thought it was that coward Jaken. "Hello." Was all he said, turning his back to her.

Kagome gave a you're-just-like-your-brother kind of look and closed the door firmly behind her. Sesshomaru glanced briefly over his shoulder as she made her way to the chair sitting beneath the window. Sesshomaru turned to protest and found himself in a tight spot. The moon shaped Kagome's features with a soft white light. Her skin was a porcelain duplicate of the dolls that the human's played with. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her legs were also crossed. The skirt she was wearing was too short, she hadn't worn it in over 5 years, and it showed a lot of leg. Sesshomaru's mouth threatened to release a smile as Kagome cocked her head to one side. Sesshomaru watched as her hair fell off her neck baring the flesh welcomingly. Sesshomaru fought back the urge to kiss that neck or at least nibble it.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru struggle with himself over something. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. But yet, she liked it. His face showed a look of need and want. Kagome looked down at herself and saw that her skirt didn't cover much and her arms caused her breasts to bulge a little bit. Looking back up at Sesshomaru, her breath caught somewhere in her throat, his head was slightly turned. The moon caught his hair and made it silky and softer looking. The little wind picked up his outfit and flowed it vaguely behind him. Kagome realized that she was crushing on him. Shaking her head at her foolishness she looked back up at Sesshomaru who was looking at her. Their eyes caught and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _That's the look that InuYasha gives me._ She thought. Sesshomaru's breath froze, _Rin looks at me the same way._ He thought slowly walking towards a stunned Kagome.

Kagome froze as she saw Sesshomaru leisurely made his way towards her. She hurriedly stood up and headed towards the door. Sesshomaru's thin fingers clasped around Kagome's arm as she touched the door. Spinning her around, Sesshomaru stepped closer. Kagome looked up into his eyes and saw that she reminded her of InuYasha.

Their mouths were inches apart when a thought shot through Kagome, _I'm so sorry InuYasha._ As the thought vanished, their lips made contact.

* * *

InuYasha sat cross-legged beside the fire looking up at the sky. _Please be safe Kagome._ He thought as his ears twitched in every direction with every sound. He heard a moaning from the direction of Sango and Miroku. InuYasha knew what they were doing but didn't really want to know. Shippou was snoring loudly in the opposite direction buried underneath the covers of Kagome's blanket her pack discarded to the side. InuYasha had found the pack further up the path and his heart filled with new hope. He wondered if Kagome was thinking about him as the wind picked up his mane of silver hair. InuYasha shivered, jostling Tetsaiga in its sheath. Suddenly his ears pricked up and he sat up alert. Sniffing the air, he snarled a little and rose to his feet. He left the camp and walked towards the oncoming smell. 

_TWANG_

InuYasha felt something whiz by as he broke through a bush. Grasping Tetsaiga, he looked around and saw an arrow protruding from the tree behind him. _Kikyo?_ He thought spinning around.

"It's you InuYasha." The priestess said lowering the bow.

"Hello Kikyo." he replied, sheathing the sword.

"What are you doing here?" she asked leaning against a tree.

"The usual, keeping your incarnation out of trouble." Came the nonchalant reply.

InuYasha looked Kikyo up and down. She hadn't changed much, her hair hung around her ears and stopped about mid-thigh. Her kimono still fit except for the noticeably larger chest. InuYasha found himself staring as Kikyo's voice sliced his perverted thoughts.

"Why in my presence do you call Kagome 'my incarnation'?"

InuYasha snapped back to reality and dragged his gaze to her face. Kikyo was smiling. _Smiling?_ InuYasha thought a little confused.

"I don't want to disrespect you or hurt you in any way."

Kikyo was still smiling, "You're not disrespecting me or hurting me." She walked up to the bewildered _Hanyou_ and placed a gentle hand on his face. He trembled and closed his eyes.

"I've moved on, InuYasha."

InuYasha's eyes snapped open and he stared. "What?" he asked quietly.

"I've realized that you love Kagome." She said stroking his face, "It's kind of obvious." She added with a chuckle as InuYasha felt his face burn.

"You're not angry at that?"

"InuYasha, I can't believe that I am saying this but I've fallen for your brother."

InuYasha stepped back in surprise, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Why? When? How?"

"I've loved him since I accepted the fact that even though your heart belongs to Kagome. But then I realized that my blood runs through her veins, so it will also belong to me."

InuYasha smothered a grin that threatened to surface, "But, why my brother?"

Kikyo smile faded to a soft curve, "He's almost exactly like you, and he's the closest I'll ever get. Besides, he's more fun."

InuYasha felt horrified, "Him?!? More Fun?!?!" was all he could say.

Kikyo grinned and stifled a laugh, "I'm joking!"

Kikyo pulled InuYasha towards her and kissed his forehead. "I wish you two the best." With those words she vanished into the darkness.

Though his body was frozen in shock, InuYasha's mind was racing. _Kikyo likes Sesshomaru? She wants me to have Kagome?_

InuYasha made his way back to the camp his mind still racing. He reached the site, his ears perked, he looked around. The fire was smothered, Kagome's sleeping bag was discarded. He started and made his way to Sango and Miroku. He splayed the bushes, they weren't there. Their covers messed as if there was a struggle.

_Damn!_ Was all InuYasha thought and he unsheathed Tetsaiga.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru parted as Jaken entered the room. 

"Master, I've found InuYasha and the others!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Sesshomaru, you bastard! You used me!"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and wrapped an arm around her waist, ignoring Jaken's shocked gasp. "What makes you say that?" he said pulling her close to him.

Kagome sucked in quickly as their chests met. She felt weak as she looked up in Sesshomaru's eyes.

She gasped, "You kidnapped me knowing InuYasha would come to my rescue, but in order for me to trust you, you made me think that you had feelings for me."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly resting his forehead onto hers, "The first part is true, the second part, happened unexpectedly. Unfortunately, my plan isn't finished. In order for InuYasha to give up hope and become helpless and weak, I need you."

Kagome started, "What is your devious plan Sesshomaru?" she asked a pained look spreading across her face.

"I need you to convince InuYasha that you don't love him." Came the casual reply.

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru quickly, "WHAT?!"

"You heard me, either that or I will kill Rin."

Kagome gasped, as well as Jaken. "Rin?"

Over the years Rin and Kagome had become close friends. Rin was Sesshomaru's most prized possession.

Kagome hung her head, "I have no choice, if you do not harm Rin, I shall…" she paused breathing in an agonizing breath. "convince InuYasha that I don't love him."

With those words, tears fell down her cheek as she cupped her head in her hands and ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru hung his head as the smile wiped from his face. Jaken cautiously made his way to him. "M'lord?"

"Leave me Jaken." Came the curt reply. "Send Rin in." he added turning from the doorway.

Jaken retreated and made his way to Rin's room. Rin jumped at Jaken's knock, "Come in!"

Jaken entered and said shortly, "Lord Sesshomaru would like your company Rin."

Rin leaped off the bed and ran out of the room, ramming into the opposite wall facing her door. Rubbing her head, she followed a severe looking Jaken to Sesshomaru's room.

Sesshomaru turned as the door creaked open. Rin hesitantly walked in looking at Sesshomaru intently.

"Rin, come in." Sesshomaru said motioning to the chair that Kagome had recently occupied. His heart leaped when Rin flipped her hair away from her neck. She sat as Sesshomaru's mouth quivered.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Please call me Sesshomaru, Rin."

Rin's eyebrows lifted, "Sesshomaru, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Rin. I did. You've grown quite a lot Rin. You're now a beautiful young woman."

Rin's air paused in her throat, "Sesshomaru, what are you…"

"I'm saying that you're beautiful." He interrupted sitting in the chair next to her.

Rin froze, "Sesshomaru, I have something to say. I…I…" she started as Sesshomaru reached a hand and stroked her face slowly.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her cheek, his palm resting softly on her cheek. Rin closed her eyes and swallowed, breathing in short pants. She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru's inches from her face. Her eyes drifted to his lips, which parted slightly and advanced towards hers. He placed pressure on her head, which obeyed by drifting closer to his. Their lips touched softly, Sesshomaru's breath filling her lungs. Rin gasped as Sesshomaru slithered an arm around her waist. Rin wrapped an arm around his neck as his lips parted. Mimicking the motion, Rin tightened her grip and held him close to her. Rin groaned in pleasure. Sesshomaru replied by picking her up and making his way to the other side of the room. The shadows parted revealing a large bed. Laying Rin down carefully, Sesshomaru slipped his armor off. Sesshomaru left Rin's lips and continued to undress.

Rin smiled and said, "I love you Sesshomaru."


End file.
